


Hate Means...

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Adorable, Cute Type, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassed Type, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I hecking love these dorks, M/M, No Angst, Random - Freeform, Smug Tharn, Tecnho & Type are best friends, Tharn is a sweetheart, but legend, they cute ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: Type has a secret he's never told Tharn. It wasn't anything worth mentioning, but he had another love.The thing was, Type secretly loved a lot. He secretly loved when Tharn called him his wife. He also secretly loved those moments where he was doing absolutely nothing with Tharn, just being around him. He loved how attentive Tharn was. He loved that he could still be embarrassingly attracted to Tharn even though they've been together for so long.And Type secretly loved rainstorms.So when Tharn surprises Type one night when they're stuck out in the rain, he just proves that he's the most raging storm of them all.
Relationships: Can/Tin (Love by Chance), Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 462





	1. Just Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a quick, cute little fic for TharnType.
> 
> I also really enjoy writing in Type's perspective, and I hope I captured his character well.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn flusters Type over the phone. It's pretty cute tbh.

"Oh, Type. Don't forget, we have to go to the mall later today." Tharn's voice reminded him over the phone.

Type looked around the room for his practice gear bag. "What? Since when? What for?"

Type set the call on speaker mode and put the phone down on their little coffee table. He laid down, chest flat, on the floor and internally rejoiced when he saw his familiar navy blue bag resting snuggly under the couch.

Stupid Tharn must've moved it while he was cleaning yesterday. He pulled the bag out as Tharn spoke.

"We have to go looking for a new couch." Tharn sounded like he was pouting. "Don't tell me you forgot already? We were talking about it yesterday."

"Were not." Type grunted out as he sat himself on their perfectly fine couch and pulled his bag up next to him. "Why do we need a new couch? Ours is just--" he had leaned back as he was talking, and pulled out the thing he was actually been looking for, his portable charger, which he correctly suspected was in his gear bag. As he leaned back, he felt a sharp jab of pain stab his lower back suddenly. "Ai'shit!"

Oh.

They _were_ talking about getting a new couch. In fact, Type had been the one to bring it up. That broken board was on his side of the couch, after all. Tharn didn't even know about it till Type told him.

But it was _not_ yesterday. Stupid Tharn. It was at least two days ago when they last discussed it.

"Type?" Tharn sounded overly concerned. "What happened? Are you okay? What are you doing?"

Type got off of the couch rubbing his lower back. He picked up the charger he'd dropped, kicked the goddamn couch for good measure, and checked the battery percentage.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. I'm fine." The charge was full, so he went over to the desk and grabbed his backpack. "What time are you picking me up, then?"

"4:30." Tharn didn't sound convinced with Type's reassurance. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, yes." Type sighed, glaring at the couch as he slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up his phone. "I'm fine. Calm down."

"Okay." Tharn still didn't sound convinced. 

Type ignored his tone and went to put on his shoes. "I've got to get to class now, okay? Call me later."

"Sure." Tharn agreed. "I'll call you before I pick you up. And maybe earlier for lunch?"

Type checked to make sure their door was locked before he scolded Tharn. "Idiot. We don't have the same lunch time on Tuesdays." A fact Type was already sour with, he didn't need the reminder.

"Doesn't mean I won't call you," Tharn sounded too smug for that to be the end of the-- "my wife."

Asshole Tharn. "Don't you have practice or something?" Type asked, angrily embarrassed. How Tharn managed to get him to blush when he wasn't even here pissed Type off.

Dickhead. He should be here for these things so Type can easily kick him.

Tharn's laugh reverberated over the phone. Despite his anger, it made Type want to see Tharn more. As much as he couldn't admit it out loud, in his heart and mind he knew he missed Tharn a lot throughout the average day. More than he should. They already lived together for fucks sake, he knew he needed to calm down. He often told himself to. 

It didn't change the fact that Type wanted to be selfish with Tharn always. Wanted to see him all the time. To be around him all the time. Tharn was already his, damnit, these thoughts should've lessened when they first got together. On the contrary, they've only grown as their relationship has. Gotten stronger.

Type blames Tharn one hundred percent.

"I'll call you, Type." Tharn promised.

"Mm." Type gave permission. The asshole better not be lying. "Sure." He looked across the lot and saw Ai'No waiting for him in his car. "I've got to go now."

"Have a good day." Tharn requested. His voice, it sounded soft. The way Tharn's voice sounds only after a certain kind of kiss. The quick and sweet kind. The ones they share when they don't have time to say a proper goodbye, but Tharn can never help himself and steals one anyway.

Type always hits him for those. A light pat on the chest, cause he's not really protesting, but more often than not they're not in their apartment when he does it and Tharn knows how Type feels about pda.

Type's heart protests in his chest. He wants to hit Tharn. Because at least if he's really hitting him, it means he's really here. And fuck him for making Type miss him in the mornings when it's too early for anything.

"Ai'shit Tharn." Type says softly. He can't bring himself to raise his voice too harshly.

"I love you." Tharn says back.

That makes Type hesitate as he's reaching for the passenger door handle. A blush flushes across Types cheeks and ears.

"I hate you!" Type hisses as he jerks the door open harder than he means to.

He quickly dashes into the passenger seat, and slams the door shut as soon as he's in. He's being chased by no one, but he knows why he's hiding. He realizes how pointless it is, too. Especially when he doesn't pull the phone away from his ear.

Tharn's smug smirk can be heard in his voice. "Hate means…"

Type hangs up before he can say anything else. He throws his backpack down at his feet and his phone quickly follows.

"Dickhead!" Type cusses.

No, perfectly fluent by now in the four-year long love language of Tharn and Type, is unfazed by such an entrance from his best friend.

"You had a good morning." He smiles. It wasn't a question at all.

Type only looked ahead through his tousled bangs. "Just drive." He commanded behind his teeth.


	2. It's Not Just Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Type and Techno being good friends and supportive older brothers. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hey, I know I originally posted a one-shot, but I just couldn't let this story go, it was too cute not to continue, anyway, here's a bonus second chapter. Please enjoy!

"Oh." No leaned forward at the light and looked up. "Looks like rain."

Type glances up out his passenger window. It did look like rain, he noted as he smiled softly to himself.

Then he turned to his friend. "We might not have practice after all."

He'd have to text Tharn if they cancel soccer practice. Their practices typically started at 2:30 and ended at 4:30, sometimes earlier. Tharn was usually pretty good at picking him up on time, but it was too early to tell if he should say anything just yet.

"You think so?!" No's voice shot up an octave.

"Hey, watch the road, green light." Type urged him forward as the light change didn't faze his friend.

No focused back on driving, but was not deterred. "You think we'll cancel?"

Type shrugged. "Am I the captain? Don't ask me."

"Ah," No waved one hand dismissively, "those ungrateful juniors don't respect me as captain anyway. They listen to you and Ai'Champ more."

Type nodded with a secret smile out the window. It was true and honestly kind of funny.

"Can listens to you." Type tried.

"Type." No was unamused. "You wanna die? You already know, that kid listens to no one."

Type snorted. "He listens to his friend, what's his name? N'Ae."

"I think they all listen to Ae." No agreed. "He's the best in his year. They respect him."

Type nodded thoughtfully, he couldn't argue with that.

On a typical drive to school with No, Type found himself talking and arguing and laughing in a different way than he did with Tharn, not a better or worse way, just not the same. This drive however, Type gave to No. He mostly stayed quiet and watched the graying sky. He took note of the strength of the wind by how hard it shook the trees. He just watched the world around them.

No didn't seem to notice or mind the fact that Type had let him chatter on about whatever. He spoke just the same as always, which was lively and jokingly, all the way to campus.

By the time they reached the university, it was lightly sprinkling. They got out of the car and Type could feel the difference in the air as he moved. The cool breeze running around them, still shaking the decorative trees.

It wasn't too rough, he surmised, as stormy winds sometimes are. It'd pick up and die again in seconds, and even on the up, it was just a little whir of air.

No stuck his hand out, palm side up and looked at the sky. "Think it'll let up?"

Type figured it would. "Give it a few hours." He shrugged.

"Yeah," No nodded falling into step next to Type. "We'll see after class."

"P'No, P'Type!" A voice called them from behind.

The boys stopped and turned to find N'Can running up to them with a worried look crossing his expression.

"Oh, Can." No greeted. "What's up?"

"You've gotta hide me P'!" Can whined. He ran behind No and carefully looked over his shoulder.

"Aiwa! What are you doing?" No moved to pull Can out from behind him, but Can jumped out of the way. 

Can placed both hands on No's shoulders and held him squarely in place.

"Oi!" No protested trying to wiggle out of Can's grip. "Shit Can! What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry P." Can apologized, still keeping an eye out in front of them. "I can't risk Tin seeing me! He'll kill me!"

"What did you do?" Type asked, but he wasn't concerned. He was more amused at No's current disposition.

He also knew that when it came to Tin, Can was only in the good kind of danger. Like he used to be with Tharn.

"I- I can't say it!" Can shouted in despair. "It's so embarrassing! When he sees me, he'll make fun of me till I die! You have to hide me P'No."

"Like hell I do!" No argued. He finally got a grasp of Can's shirt. He pulled his junior out from behind him by the collar and held him there. "What is going on?"

Can, defeated and sad, pouted down at his shoes. He quickly debated in his head over whether or not he should tell them. Just when he looked like he was about to stay silent, he exploded.

"I punched him!" Can admitted. He instantly slapped his own hands over his mouth and whined from behind them when he realized his hands were too late. He'd already said it.

Type snorted and crossed his arms. "You what?"

"After I kissed him!" He slapped his hands back again. "Stupid mouth!" It came out muffled and frustrated.

"So," No let go of Can's shirt in favor of resting his hands on his hips. "You kissed Tin, then punched him, then ran away?"

Can nodded, finally just dropping his hands. "I don't know what came over me!" He whined. "He was being a dick, so to shut him up I kissed him. I was so shocked and embarrassed that I punched him when he leaned in again. Then I felt really guilty and ran away as soon as I could. He called for me but I ignored it." Can explained. "I didn't stop till I saw you guys."

"Can," Type was smirking. "Isn't Tin your boyfriend?"

A huge blush crept over Can's face. His eyes went wide as he nodded slowly.

"You're allowed to kiss your boyfriend." Type laughed. "That's a normal thing couples do." He and Tharn did it all the time.

In fact, it was one of the first things Type did when they officially got together.

Can shook his blushing head profusely. "Tin kisses me! I don't- I don't ever- He was being annoying!" He scrambled to explain. "I didn't know what else to do."

Thunder cracked loud and dry far, far above them. The three looked up. No, and Can with a jump, Type with a knowing look.

"Aw man." No sighed. "No practice."

"We don't know yet." Type said. "What if it's just thunder?"

"You think it will be?" Can asked nervously. "Thunderstorms scare me. They're almost worse than rain storms."

"Neither thunderstorms or rain storms are scary." Type rolled his eyes. "If it's so bad, just go back to Ai'Tin. I'm sure he'll be happy to distract you." Type mumbled that last part to the side.

"Eh?!" Can looked at Type like he was crazy. "I can't go back to Tin!"

"Then can you at least go away?" No said as nudged Type's shoulder. "We have class. You're gonna make us late."

"Don't you have class too?" Type asked.

"Shit!" Can gasped with remembrance. "I'm so late!"

He instantly took off without so much as a goodbye. No and Type gave him a wave anyway as they headed off to their own class.

As they walked, No continued his conversation from the car ride as if uninterrupted. Type just nodded along and walked beside him.

He quietly wondered what Tharn was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know if you want me to continue this story as a series.
> 
> Anyway hope you liked the surprise chapter!
> 
> <3


	3. Lost Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn won't pick up his damn phone but Type can't be mad at him when he finally finds out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I went ahead and did chapter 3 anyway for myself. I mean I felt like it, so why not right? If you enjoy it, if you don't, thanks for reading.

“Fuck!” Type looked at his phone. He watched, blood boiling, as the call screen turned from pending to ended.

Champ beside him laughed.

No, joined him. “Still no luck?”

“I’m gonna kill him.” Type promised, re-calling Tharn. Again.

“Wanna bet and see if he answers this time?” Champ encouraged No.

No nodded. “Fifteen says he does.”

“I’ll take that.” Champ agreed. “Fifteen says he doesn’t within the next two calls.”

“Deal.” No smirked. He knew Tharn wouldn’t let him down. Not when it came to Type’s wrath.

“You piece of shit, Tharn!”

Champ groaned as No rejoiced. “I’ll take payment in meals. First, I want-”

“Answer your damn phone!” Type quickly hung up and glared at his two stupid friends.

No and Champ looked earnestly at Type.

“Wait.” Champ was almost hopeful. Sure, it was well within Type’s personality to finally get an accepted call only to cuss out Tharn and instantly hang up, but it almost sounded like Tharn hadn’t picked up _again._ “What was that? Did he answer?”

“Yeah, yeah.” No nodded. “Was that Tharn just now?”

“Shitty friends.” Type growled out, hitting both of them on the head. He knew they only gave a shit for their stupid bet.

“Oy!” No rubbed his head. “Why so hard? We’re just concerned for our dear friend.”

“No started it!” Champ winced.

“Did not!” No ignored him and turned back to Type. “So was that Tharn or not?”

Type looked away from them with a hard glare. Tharn hadn’t answered, actually. Type had just left a message. Why wasn’t he answering?

He went to their LINE chat and scrolled through.

The last thing Tharn had sent was a message saying he was coming home soon with food for the both of them. That was yesterday.

Thunder cracked overhead as Type’s feelings stewed deep within his chest. The sound of the rain pouring down was loud enough to drown out the engines of the cars that drove past them.

The grey sheets of water getting swept up every so often by the harsh winds, hardly granted any vision to the average passerby. It was too heavy to see much in front of you, and too harsh to hear much of anything else.

As expected, practice had been cancelled. Type and No hadn’t even made it out to the field. By the time Type had been released from his last class of the day, it looked like a monsoon outside. He met up with No and Champ, sending Tharn a quick update text while they ran to the canteen to sit and try to wait out the storm.

Both Champ and No had their cars. Type was under the impression that his lousy boyfriend was gonna pick him up today, so he hadn’t driven. That means they were both waiting for him.

Another loud clap of thunder bursted around them. It was much louder than the last one. Students around them covered their ears.

“Shit.” No softly cussed. “It’s getting worse.”

“Hey,” Champ leaned forward and spoke to Type. “Do you need a ride home? I can give you one.”

“Hey, hey!” No protested. _"I_ drove him here, _I_ can drive him home thank you.”

Type had sent several texts to Tharn over the last twenty minutes with no response. He'd finally resorted to calling him, but it’s been five miss-calls so far.

“No, no.” Type shook his head. “You guys can just go ahead, Tharn’s picking me up.”

But his voice lacked all confidence as he said it, and if he didn’t even believe it himself, there’s no way No and Champ believed him either. The evidence was clear on their expressions.

Type tried calling Tharn again, if only not to see their worried faces. He didn’t need their sympathy.

Every unconnected ring only angered Type more. Finally after waiting with empty results for six rings, Type couldn’t take it anymore and hung up. He refused to hear Tharn’s stupid, ‘This is Tharn, please leave a message’ voicemail recording ever again.

Type sighed as he set his phone down on the table and looked at his hands.

Where the fuck was he?

“Uh,” No seemed hesitant to approach him, and Type didn’t blame him, he felt ready to snap. “Type?”

“I don’t need a ride.” Type growled out, glaring at his two friends.

No shook his head. “No, no, I was just gonna say,” he and Champ slowly moved out of their seats, “we’ll be leaving first, okay?” No smiled, but it was more nervous than anything. “Good luck.”

Before Type could answer, his ringtone blared out, he instantly grabbed it and looked at the caller I.D. 

“Asshole!” Type couldn’t deny he was immensely relieved. Finally Tharn was calling him back. Type didn’t even notice No and Champ waving as they left, he was too distracted.

He also hadn’t noticed that when they bowed goodbye, they both bowed twice. Once to Type and once to, “Ai’shit Tharn!” Type shouted as he answered. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! I’ve been calling you for ten minutes you shitty, shitty boyfriend!”

“Ai’Type.”

Type froze. His head perked up. The grip on his phone tightened and his free fist curled tightly on his lap. He heard the voice of his dumb, troublesome boyfriend for sure. But not just through his phone. It was directly behind him.

“I’m sorry.”

There it was again.

Type hung up.

He stood and turned to glare at the face of Tharn, but whatever Type had been about to shout at him left his mind as soon as he looked at him, and his admittedly handsome smiling face.

“What the hell happened to you?!”

Type almost forgot he was supposed to be mad at Tharn. How could he be anyway? The man was absolutely, head to toe, soaked to the bone. He was completely drenched, and literally dripping wet. There was already a puddle pooling at his feet where he was standing.

Tharn laughed and shrugged as an answer, Type frowned, no help as usual. Type went over to him, but kept his distance.

“Asshole.” Type smiled at him against his will as he approached. “How am I supposed to be mad at you now? You look like a helpless, lost little puppy.”

“Does that mean...you forgive me?” Tharn asked hopefully.

Type chuckled and grabbed Tharn’s hand. The water from his shirt was still running in rivulets over his smooth, tan skin.

He grabbed the other hand, holding them together with his and looked up at Tharn earnestly. "Not a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting a chapter four. Stay tuned if you want.
> 
> If you've made it this far, thanks <3


	4. The Best Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn tries to apologize to Type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Let me just start by saying thank you for reading.
> 
> Now I'M SORRY! :( I accidentally posted chapter five as chapter four and skipped over Tharn's entire apology.
> 
> I really loved this chapter and I completely just fucked up and posted chapter five instead. Guess that makes me human right? Sorry.
> 
> This is the real chapter four, please enjoy.

“Then I read your message, that you wouldn’t have practice and I drove straight over.” Tharn explained. “My ringer was off, and my phone fell under the seat so I couldn’t hear as you called and texted me, I also couldn’t reach it even if I had.”

“Mm.” Type hummed.

They were both currently sitting on the edge of their bed, as the couch could not be sat on. Type was sitting up straight, arms crossed as he listened to Tharn’s explanation.

Tharn currently had his arms around Type’s torso, holding him close, while his chin rested on Type’s shoulder.

“I tried to reach you for almost half an hour.” Type reminded him.

Tharn shifted on Type’s shoulder from his chin to his forehead. “I know,” he almost whined. “The rain was so heavy, that even the drive from my faculty to yours took forever, and I couldn’t find any parking spots anyway. I had to park way far.”

“Is that why you were soaking wet?” Type asked, finally turning his head to face Tharn.

Tharn looked up at him and nodded against his shoulder. “I ran from my car to the locker rooms but you weren’t there.” Tharn pouted.

“Idiot.” Type said softly.

He reached up and slowly began petting Tharn’s hair, pleased to be around him again. And knowing that Tharn had run in the rain for him made it sickeningly sweeter.

“I ran into N’Pete, who said N’Ae had seen you, Champ, and No heading to your faculty cafeteria. So,” Tharn sighed deeply, he was pretty tired, “I ran from the locker rooms to the cafeteria and that’s when I called you. By the time you’d answered, I’d already found you.”

Type nodded. “Okay then.”

Tharn sat up, Type stopped petting his hair to look ahead.

“Okay?” Tharn repeated.

Type nodded with a sigh. “I guess I forgive you now.”

Tharn smiled and squeezed Type tighter. “I have the best boyfriend.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Type groaned, but he couldn’t have stopped his smile even if he tried to. He also couldn’t fight the feeling of pride in his chest that rose when Tharn praised him. “Just don’t do it again.”

Tharn nodded. “Of course,” he leaned in very close and kissed Type softly on the cheek, “my wife.”

“Oy.” Type smiled brightly. “What’s with you and calling me your wife so much?”

“Oh?” Tharn smirked. “I thought you liked it?"

Type did like it, probably more than he should, actually. “Whatever.” He griped.

Tharn laughed cause he knew that answer meant he was right. He gave Type one last squeeze before he linked their hands and stood from the bed.

“Come on.” He urged Type up.

Confused, Type didn’t move or pull away. “What? Where are we going?”

Tharn frowned. “You forgot again? We’re getting a new couch.”

Type’s eyes widened in surprise. “Right now?”

Tharn’s, “Yes,” was engulfed totally by the overpowering sound of a thunder clap. Type blinked up at him in disbelief. Tharn only frowned like he didn’t know why Type was reacting this way. “What?”

“Are you insane?”

Tharn pouted, “Ai'Type. I don’t want to wait for the weekend, it’s our only days off and we already have plans.”

Type sighed and rolled his eyes. “We can’t go out right now.”

“Sure we can,” Tharn urged. “This is our free time anyway. Come on, Type. Please?”

Type looked away from Tharn cause he knew he couldn’t resist those pleading eyes. He snuck a quick look back at his boyfriend. Damnit, did they have to go out now?

“You just showered.” Type reminded him, swinging their hands cause he really couldn’t gesture to their bathroom right now. “You’re dry.”

Tharn shrugged. “I don’t mind.” Type grunted at him in annoyance. “Please Type?”

Type sighed deeply and looked back at Tharn. Was he serious? “Fine, fine. Let’s go. _Quickly_.” Type conceded.

“Yes sir.” Tharn was beaming. “Very quickly.”

Type released their hands to get his things, Tharn began doing the same.

“If we don’t find anything, then we’ll just wait for the weekend, alright?” Type eyed his manipulative boyfriend crossing his arms.

Tharn looked at him already by their door and nodded. “Promise!”

Type rolled his eyes and met Tharn in the doorway, just as Tharn was going to go out, Type grabbed his hand and stopped him. “Hey.”

Tharn looked back at Type with concern. “Yes?”

“You were wrong about one thing.” Type reached up and kissed Tharn's lips quickly. The door was still open, afterall. “ _I_ have the best boyfriend.”

He didn’t stay to relish the look on Tharn’s shocked face. As Type walked away, he couldn’t stop the blush that followed him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again very sorry for any one who's confused or anything. At any rate, it won't happen again, I swear, and I still hope you enjoyed. As always thank you for reading <3


	5. The Light in the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn and Type are in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS WARNING PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING: If you are reading this chapter and have been following my story, first I would like to thank you for your continued support. It really means a lot to me. Which is why I hate to tell you that I screwed up.
> 
> I accidentally posted this chapter, chapter five, as chapter four. I have fixed my mistake and uploaded the real chapter four, please go back and read it, it's new.
> 
> Very sorry, again, for the confusion. I really hope I can ask for your continued patience and support and please enjoy :)

"Tharn." Type can't even speak. He can't form the words to express how confused and angry he is right now. "Tharn."

They'd made it to the mall, only to find it basically empty, duh, who would be out to the mall in a storm like this? They had to run inside mostly to avoid Tharn getting soaked all over again.

They had walked around a little till they found a home furniture store. It didn't have much in the way of couches, and what it did have didn't appeal to either of them. They walked around and found a second store, but had about the same luck. Finally, they'd found a third store with a pretty good selection, only to be ushered out by a worker almost as soon as they'd started looking. According to him, the whole store would be closing soon due to the weather.

It was then when Type voiced his concerns for them taking such a pointless trip.

"I know." Tharn had frowned. "Come on let's take one more look around."

Type was ready to protest. "Tharn, they're about to close anyway. What are we gonna find?"

"We're leaving right after, okay?" Tharn had promised. He took Type's hand and pulled him along. "Just one last look."

Even though Type hadn't agreed, he also hadn't stopped Tharn from pulling him along.

Type remembered taking a quick look around, there was hardly anybody there. He supposed hand holding was okay. Just this once.

After they predictably found nothing of note left open, they made their way back.

So here they were.

"Tharn!"

Type angry and confused beyond reprieve.

"I know." Tharn nodded very heavily.

And Tharn so shocked he couldn't move.

"Are you _sure_ you parked here?"

They were both standing under the protection of the awning looking out at an empty parking lot. Type having to shout over the pouring rain and not complaining. He was pissed so shouting was just fine. There wasn't even one car in sight. Only nothing. Their car was gone.

"Maybe we parked somewhere else?" Type was scrambling. They both knew it.

"No." Tharn shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You know I parked here. I parked right here."

"Fucking damnit!" Type's hands went to his hair. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna- the- the car!"

Tharn's gaze snapped over to Type. He was squatting, hands in hair, eyes wide. He was panicking.

Tharn ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his frame. He began rubbing his arms and back comfortingly.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Tharn spoke. "It's okay. It's alright. We're gonna be fine. I'll call P'Thorn, he'll pick us up. We'll be okay."

Type shook his head. "It's gone."

"I know." Tharn nodded. "That's okay though. We still have your car, right?"

"Ai'shit Tharn," Type pushed him off. "Your car was _stolen_. Stop being so calm!"

Tharn helped him to his feet and tucked him under his chin, wrapping his arms around him. "Okay, okay." Tharn nodded, rubbing his back. "Calm down."

"No it's not!" Type gripped Tharn's shirt tightly. "It's not okay!"

"I know." Tharn nodded. "But it's only a car Type." Type scoffed. "Alright? Hey, let's go find somewhere to sit while we wait."

"Where?" Type asked when Tharn let him go to pull out his phone. "The mall's closed now, we can't go back in."

"I saw a bus stop on our way in. It's just across the lot." Tharn said, putting the phone to his ear.

Type looked helplessly out at the storm. It wasn't just thunder after all.

He almost jumped when something touched him, but it was just Tharn. He massaged his neck soothingly, pulling him into a comforting kiss to his forehead.

Type only looked at him. Grateful, not for the last time, that this man was his. All his.

"Hello P'?" Tharn turned away to talk to Thorn.

Type only watched the rain fall, letting the sound drown Tharn out behind him. For sometime he just looked on as the sheets of rain never lightened. After a while, he could no longer resist the urge and reached out to let the water pepper his hand in cool, circular drops.

The drops were big, bigger than he was expecting and heavy, they very quickly covered his hand from his fingertips to his wrist. Type smiled softly to himself and drew his hand back.

Tharn walked back over to him, pocketing his phone. "I told him what happened, he'll be picking us up as soon as possible. The drive from the house to here is typically twenty minutes. With the weather it'll take him at least half an hour to get here."

Type nodded. Not as bad as he was thinking, but he wasn't exactly ecstatic at the news.

Type looked out at the storm as thunder grumbled deep and low. Tharn stepped up to him and joined him. He pointed out somewhere to the left of them. "The stop is somewhere over there. I can't see it from here, though."

"It's across the parking lot you said, yeah?" Type looked around them.

"Yeah." Tharn nodded.

"Hey," Type pointed to their right. "Over there, what's that?"

They both looked. It was a light for sure. A big area of light. It seemed to be framing some sort of structure or small building. It wasn't blinking at them, and it wasn't very bright. This led Tharn and Type to believe that they were smaller sized, decorative lights.

"I don't know." Tharn shrugged. "Could be anything."

Type suddenly remembered. "Wait, hey, hold on." He hit Tharn's chest. "Isn't there like a garden area, pavilion over there?"

"Oh maybe."

"Yeah, yeah!" Type remembered correctly now. "There's a whole garden over there, with a public greenhouse!"

"I don't know if it's a greenhouse." Tharn shook his head. "I thought it was more of a viewing room so you could sit among the plants and flowers. Like a gazebo."

"Well whatever it is has to be better than here and it's better than the bus stop." Type argued. "Let's make a dash for it."

"Alright…" but Tharn didn't look convinced.

Type rolled his eyes. "At the very least, it has light, and it's closer to us than the stop. Come on." He pulled Tharn to the edge of the cover of the pavilion. He then turned to him smirking. "Or are you scared?"

Tharn grabbed his hand smiling with promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I will be posting a chapter six tomorrow, and will be QUADRUPLE CHECKING my work from now on, cause apparently double checking means nothing any more.
> 
> So, chapter six is coming tomorrow. I promise it will be the real chapter six lol. It's lucky chapters four and five were structured the way they were. Chapter five kind of fit right in the story as chapter four. But posting chapter seven on accident would be major spoilers and super confusing haha.
> 
> Anyway back with the program, thanks for reading <3


	6. Tharn Has a Secret Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Type has a secret, but Tharn's secret has him beat.

Tharn couldn't help but laugh. The rain yet again poured over him as he ran, it seemed utterly pointless to even try to cover himself as they ran together. Hand in hand.

He felt this surge of joy run right through his chest. There was something euphoric about running in the rain. The pouring, heavy, tropid rain.

Type was laughing too.

Well he was smiling pretty widely as he looked back at Tharn just to see him.

For a brief second Tharn, on his own, thought about stopping. Just stopping their run right now. Before they've made it. And then he understands Type.

Tharn's smile doesn't fade when he looks back at his boyfriend, it shifts, from adrenaline joy to thoughtful appreciation.

Type reaches the dome shaped structure first. He opens the door and rushes in with Tharn right behind him.

Tharn slams the door shut and rests against it in a huff of relief. Type takes to leaning on the opposite wall. The area was pretty spacious, given where they were before compared to now.

Tharn, for the second time today, felt the weight of his clothes as they clung to his body. It was both worse and better this time around. For one it was better because he knew he hadn't just ruined another set of school clothes. For another, unfortunately, it was worse because he was wearing his ripped jeans this time around and jeans were much, much heavier than his slacks when wet.

Well there went another set of clothes. He internally sighed.

He looked up at Type who still leaned back against the other wall. He had one of his arms thrown over his eyes as he breathed. He was, for the first time today, drenched in water.

Tharn thought back to their run and he couldn't help but laugh.

It started out as a little snort, but the more he thought about it, the more it evolved. His giggles pierced the silence of the gazebo, getting Type to look at him brandishing his own smile.

Tharn couldn't stop when he got started. His giggles grew into full, genuine laughter and then he was holding his stomach as Type, he found, was laughing too.

Tharn looked up at his beautiful boyfriend, delighting in the sound of his laughter. Real joy. He couldn't be in a more perfect setting.

Tharn shook his head, cheeks burning. "What are we doing?"

Type's laughs repurposed at the question. He shrugged, hell if he knew the answer. He gestured to the general state of them, giggling, and asked. "You think we made it?"

This caused the both of them to replenish their fits of laughter for a few more glorious seconds.

Slowly, they both began sobering up. There was soft light, as predicted, encompassing the entire thing. They were white Christmas decoration style lights and they peppered the frame of the closed door, the railings, and lined the support posts of the ceiling. Objectively it was all a very romantic setting.

"You're all wet." Tharn smiled softly as he noted.

Type pointed to him. "I'm wet? What does that make you, a fish?"

"You ran in here first," Tharn shrugged. "I got more water and you got more shade."

"Guess that shower was pointless." Type smirked.

"I think trying to run to avoid the rain was pointless." Tharn smiled. "Look at the mess we've made."

"Mm." Type nodded. "The mess we're in too."

He pushed off the wall and slowly walked over to Tharn.

Tharn, sensing a change in Type's behavior, quirked his eyebrow, with his smile turning mischievous as he slowly met Type in the center of the room.

When they came together Tharn wrapped his arms around Type's waist, pulling their bodies together.

"Sometimes a little mess can be a good thing." Tharn smirked.

Type's hands ran up Tharn's biceps to rest at his shoulders. He nodded. "If you say so. Dirty boy."

Tharn laughed. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be?"

Thunder broke out all around them, they both looked up. What they found surprised Type. A glass ceiling to complete the glass walls. They watched for a moment as the rain fell above them. Fell on top of them and around them, never touching their skin.

Tharn was the first to look away. He only watched Type as Type watched the rain. There was a strong sense of longing in Type's eyes that made Tharn wonder what took him so long to figure it out.

See, Type had a secret that he hasn't told anybody. Not Tharn, not Techno, Seo, or Champ, or anyone. But Tharn, ever determined to win the best boyfriend in the world award, figured it out without Type ever telling him anything.

That's the whole reason they were out here at all. To get a new couch? Come on. Why do you think Tharn scheduled their shopping day on a day that forecast said was an 87% chance of harsh rain?

Tharn wasn't stupid. And he couldn't care less about going into their weekend plans. Spending time with Type was all he cared about. Whether it was couch shopping or date nights, he was happy.

No, this was not some spontaneous trip that had them stranded in the middle of a storm suddenly. Not at all. Tharn has had this night planned almost to the minute for weeks.

Their car? Was fine. Thorn was the one who had "stolen" it while they were inside. It's waiting in their parents garage right now.

The random lights set up in this totally secluded gazebo? Tharn. He decorated it hours ago that's why he had been late, actually. He wasn't running around the locker rooms. He got soaked putting the lights up.

Tharn's ringer hadn't been turned off. He was there reading every text, and smiling with every "Ai'shit Tharn! You're supposed to pay attention to me!" message that came through voicemail. He was there for it all.

All of this was all for Type. Because there's one thing he's never said, that he's never needed to. There's one thing that could make this day even more perfect. And that's rain. Tharn needed to do this in the rain. Tharn knows that Type secretly loves rain.

So when Type looks back down at him with a smile hiding the secrets that Tharn could already read, Tharn suggests, with a loving expression, "Let's go back out there."

Type blinks at him, confusion curling his lip. "What?"

Tharn gestures to the door. "The rain. Let's go back out there."

Type almost backs away from Tharn. "What? What are you talking about? Why?"

Tharn shrugs with an easy smile. "Why not? We're already soaked. We're just sitting here waiting for Thorn, what else is there to do?"

Type only looked at Tharn. He almost looked like he was ready to agree. But he was also very confused. No normal person just wants to run around in the rain. Not like Type always wanted to. What was Tharn doing?

Tharn smiled knowingly, expecting his hesitation and pulled him in close. He whispered softly into Type's ear. "I want to dance with you." Type's breath hitched, he held onto Tharn's shoulders like a lifeline. "I want to dance with you in the pouring rain, Ai'Type. My beautiful wife."

Tharn leaned away with the biggest smile, he looked to Type for an answer.

Type only held onto him, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't even feel it as he nodded. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, thank you for reading my lovely little fic :)
> 
> Chapter seven will be posted tomorrow.
> 
> Please stay tuned! <3


	7. Give Me Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn and Type have fun in the pouring rain.

What is it like, slow dancing in the rain, with only Tharn's singing to provide the music?

Type couldn't be able to describe it. How would he even begin to show someone what it feels like to be right here right now?

One thing he could tell you is that he wouldn't want anyone to know how it feels even if he could explain it all. Tharn was his. Only his. And if anyone else felt as amazing as he did right now, he'd be fighting the whole world for the rest of his life for Tharn. Because no one, no one would want to feel anything else, if they ever even got a taste of this.

Type was in pure happiness. He was sure. It's been way too long since he's been swept under the rain. Longer still since he went slow dancing, and that experience had been nothing like this.

Tharn held him in secure, safe arms. One resting gently, but firmly around his lower back. The other was holding his hand out as they moved together. Type was resting his temple against Tharn's, eyes closed, as he concentrated on that dark and smooth singing voice.

Tharn held the lead as he swayed them to his song. Hold Me Tight it was, because of course it was. Tharn knew how much Type loved it.

Tharn's grip on his waist loosened swiftly as his hand pulled Type out and away from him. The hand on his waist pushed him along and Tharn swept Type out into a spin, only to instantly pull him back into his arms.

_ Fuck _ moving with Tharn was like breathing in slow motion. He could feel the very rush of the air as it exhaled out of his lungs. He physically felt every intake of hitched breath. He knew he was drowning, but living at the same time. Being with Tharn was like that. He was always drowning. Always coming for air. Air that Tharn gave him with every kiss, every touch, every 'I love you', every night of passion, was Tharn's air.

The world around them was faded black, but they danced close to the lights so they could see each other.

The rain washing over them, splaying out with every movement, sweeping their bodies completely, ran through both of them like a current. Their clothes were heavy but their spirits were light. When Tharn pulled Type back to him like he couldn't bear the few seconds Type was away, even though their hands never disconnected, he wrapped both of his arms around Type's waist. Type went where he guided and wrapped his arms around Tharn's strong broad shoulders, and neck.

Type brought their foreheads together, a smile he didn't even realize he was making, one that was soft and real, lifted his lips and slightly curved his eyes.

Their noses and mouths were so close that they were breathing each other in and out. Tharn gave him air. Type could feel Tharn's strong heartbeat drumming against his own chest. He was sure Tharn could feel his too.

Tharn's hands splayed out across Type's lower back, holding all he could as much as possible, as he tilted his head further.

Type felt Tharn move and knew what he was leaning for, he didn't open his eyes as he tilted his head to.

They shared a sweet kiss, long and slow, like their dance. Something they each swayed to without noticing.

Type never ever wanted to leave this moment.

When they pulled free, they each slowly smiled at each other.

Tharn was the first to break the atmosphere. "Ai'Type." He began, Type smiled deeper at the sound of his name. It was something about the way Tharn said it. "I love you." Tharn looked at him earnestly. "More than anything, I love you."

Type closed his eyes once again. "We will be together forever." He said softly. "More than everything, I love you too Tharn."

"You have me." Tharn smiled. "You know that I belong to you only."

"Mm." Type nodded. "I do. It's good that you know it too."

"Then…" Tharn smiled softly. "Why don't you...come and take what's yours?"

Type looked at Tharn. He didn't know what he meant, but he guessed what such a sex-obsessed man like Tharn would be referring to. Type sometimes guessed that Tharn had the stamina of a god. There were nights he'd be totally worn out, good and satiated, and Tharn looked fine and ready to go for another round. It killed him sometimes, but he also loved it. His boyfriend was such a horndog. A sweet, caring horndog that never made any sense. That let Type breathe air.

Type leaned in and kissed him again, not as slow as last time, but just as sweet. He never let the kiss go too deep either, just letting their lips meet in the middle over and over again.

When Type was satisfied, he leaned back. "Are you claimed?"

Tharn nodded. "Very much so but," He graced a secret smile as he admitted, "that isn't what I meant."

Type was taken aback. "Then...what?"

Tharn winced his next smile and said very quietly. "You're it."

"What?"

Tharn completely backed away from Type, leaning forward only to tap him on the arm before backing away again, smiling childishly. "You're it!"

And then he was running away from Type at full speed.

When Type finally understood what the hell just happened, he curled his hands into fists. "Oh no you don't." He whispered threateningly. "Get your ass back here, shitty boyfriend!"

Type took off for Tharn's laughing figure in a dead sprint. He gained lost ground quickly. "You're dead, Tharn!" But he was smiling so freely.

"Catch what's yours and  _ make  _ me dead Type!" Tharn laughed. "Or are you too slow?"

Tharn ran into the off-limits garden area to lose Type in the shrubs, but Type was right on top of him.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you,  _ husband. _ " Type swung for Tharn, but he was too fast. He dodged, faking a right turn only to break left at the last second.

"I'd stop talking and start tagging,  _ wifey _ ." Tharn teased right back.

Type stopped short and turned left but he couldn't see where Tharn had run off to. He looked all around him from where he was but the rain made seeing anything at all impossible.

"Tharn!" Type shouted loudly.

There was a delighted laugh somewhere behind him, but before he could even turn around a great force slammed into his back, sending them both tumbling towards the soil.

Luckily Tharn turned their bodies so that he took the brunt of the landing as they fell. They rolled a few feet and when they landed properly, Tharn was smirking as he hovered over Type.

Type, pissed at Tharn for almost giving him a heart attack swatted his bicep, "you're it." He glared up at Tharn.

Tharn hummed in approval and gave Type a congratulatory kiss. "Thank you for catching me, babe." He said softly.

"You caught me first." Type whined.

Tharn winked. "Yeah I did."

"Shut up! Asshole." Type growled. He struggled from underneath Tharn. "Get off of me. I'm all covered in dirt now."

Tharn relinquished his position and stood, helping Type up with him. Together they walked back to the gazebo under the pouring rain.

Once safely inside Tharn instantly collapsed on the ground, a smile of content lit up his face as he took a deep breath. Thunder rolled from over them.

"That was so fun." He sighed.

Type stretched out a little before joining his boyfriend on the floor. As he laced their fingers together he grumbled, "dick."

This only made Tharn laugh. "I can't imagine being anywhere else right now." He said honestly. He looked over to Type. "I have everything I need right here."

Type tried his hardest not to look like he really, really loved how sentimental Tharn was, but he knew Tharn saw right through his expression. He opted for saying nothing instead.

Type looked up at the falling rain and all he could think of was how cold and dirty he was, no matter how much soil the rain had washed away on their walk. How Tharn's voice sounded as he took greedy breaths beside him. How harsh the rain and thunder sounded. How totally soaked they both were.

How Tharn held his hand as if he never planned to let go, and then all Type could think was  _ I have everything I need right here. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eight coming soon! Thank you for reading <3


	8. To Live in a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...watch out, cause this chapter might punch you in face. It punched me and I'm the one who wrote it. Like I actually knew this was coming since the end of Chapter One and I was still like damn okay.
> 
> Tharn does things. Type does things.
> 
> Good luck. <3

They laid on the floor for a good while in quiet, peaceful silence before Tharn finally sat up. He took a few moments to stretch before he shook out his damp hair and stood.

He looked down at Type, who had his eyes closed, for a few precious seconds before he nudged him carefully with his foot.

"Come here." Tharn urged, reaching out his hand.

Type groaned and blinked up at him. "Why?" But he took Tharn's hand anyway.

Tharn pulled him up. "Here," he led Type to the bench. "I left my jacket here while we danced." Tharn felt it before holding it up for Type. "It's not totally dry, but it's better than what you're wearing now."

Type quirked an eyebrow brow and looked pointedly at Tharn. "And whose fault is that?"

Tharn only accepted the blame with a smile, knowing Type had loved it anyway. "Here." Was all he said, as he shook it invitingly in front of Type.

Type rolled his eyes and began unbuttoning his shirt. He hadn't actually changed out of his school button up when they got home, which, in the rain he was grateful for as it had been light on his back even when fully wet.

He let Tharn help pull the sleeves off of his arms and replaced his sopping wet shirt for Tharn's much warmer zip up hoodie.

He even made the mistake of looking at Tharn while he redressed, the perma-smirk on that idiots face made Type want to smack him.

"Take a picture why don't you?" Type snapped.

Tharn shook his head. "Don't need to." His smirk deepened. "That already belongs to me."

Type ignored him and instead gestured to Tharn. "What about you?"

"I'm okay." Tharn shrugged.

Type once again rolled his eyes. Tharns oversized jacket was already doing wonders in warming him right up. Tharn had to be freezing. "Idiot. You're gonna get a cold. Change out of that."

Tharn laughed. "And what I'm I going to replace my shirt with?"

Type looked away as he mumbled loudly enough for Tharn to hear. "You don't… _ need _ a shirt."

Tharn grinned at Type. "Dirty boy." He repeated Type's words back to him. Then he walked over to the window that overlooked the garden they'd just run through. "Oh Type." He said in a breath of awe. "You have to see this."

Type, curious at Tharn's tone of voice, complied. "What?" He came up next to Tharn and looked out.

The garden area was beautiful. From everything Type could see, it was vast and diverse. Even out in the rainstorm, it looked peaceful, calming.

Tharn shifted beside Type, but Type didn't look away from the garden. He couldn't even believe himself. He had been standing in the midst of it and hadn't even seen it.

The trees, the foliage, the way the floral plants were arranged. It all looked so...he couldn't explain it. It gave him a sense of something strange in his chest. Like, he could imagine himself walking through a garden like this on any given day.

He could almost see him and Tharn walking hand in hand through the trees, talking about anything and everything as they looked at the plant life around them.

If it were his choice, he probably would have put a stone path to walk on through the center that split in different directions touring all through the place. Though, he supposed, this garden wasn't meant for the public.

Then it hit him. Looking at this garden made him feel at home. Somewhere in the distance he could see his future self owning a garden like this. In a home. A home with Tharn.

Type turned back to Tharn to tell him such. "Tharn I--" but he was stopped short.

He choked on his breath when he saw Tharn. He couldn't speak. Ice filled his veins and froze him in place. He couldn't move or breathe.

Tharn was down on one knee in the center of the gazebo, facing Type with a teary-eyed expression, holding out a golden ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL YEAH!
> 
> FINALLY!
> 
> Seriously have been waiting to post this chapter since forever and now it's here and everythings amazing!
> 
> Anyway chapter 9 coming up! Stay tuned!


	9. An Inquiry of Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn properly proposes to Type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn you. This chapter has all the fluff. Apologize in advance, but you will have cavities once you've finished reading this.
> 
> Its too adorable i swear.
> 
> I love them omg
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Ai'Type," So much emotion was swirling within Tharn, his voice shook as he spoke, he laughed in embarrassment and nervousness, "I- we have been together for four wonderfully challenging years. Since the beginning we have always talked about forever. You belong to me, and I to you."

Type took in a hiccup of a breath, and he realized all at once that he was already crying. He sunk to his knees, moving over to Tharn.

Tharn cut off his speech, smiling with glee as his hand reached out to steady Type, the other still held up the ring.

Crying, Type put both hands on Tharn's shoulders. Holding onto him as his only support.

Tharn rested their foreheads together. They were both crying, smiling through the tears.

"Crybaby." Type insulted, but he was worse than Tharn.

Tharn laughed. "You," Tharn shook Type gently. "You belong to me."

Type nodded against his head. "I belong to you."

"Then that means…" Tharn scarcely dared to hope. "You will marry me, Type?"

"Yes."

Then Tharn was crying harder than Type. He could barely see Type's hand as he slipped the ring on.

Type looked at the ring on his hand. It fit perfectly.

"You belong to me," Tharn repeated. "And I," he pulled out a second ring that matched Type's, "I belong to you."

Type laughed. Two rings. That was so Tharn. He accepted the second ring.

"Damn right you do. Ai'shit husband." Type smiled brighter when he said it this time. It was more real than all the other times.

Type wiped his tears as much as he could with one hand and slid the ring onto Tharn's finger.

When Type saw their hands together he started crying all over again.

"Damn it." He exclaimed as he uselessly wiped the new tears while more instantly replaced them. "I hate you."

Tharn laughed and pulled off his own ring. He showed Type the engraving on the inside. It said "I hate you." Type instantly took off his own ring and read the engraving. "Hate means…"

He laughed and hit Tharn. "Asshole." Then they put their rings back on. Type held Tharn's tear streaked face in his hands. "I love you Tharn. I really, really love you." Tharn closed his eyes. He was so happy he couldn't breathe. He held Type arms at the wrist. "And I'm going to marry you."

Tharn nodded. "Yes." He looked at Type. "I'm going to marry you."

Type couldn't take it anymore he surged forward and claimed Tharn's lips with his. This kiss was more than any of the others. This was passion, and emotion, and love. Type put all that he couldn't say into his kiss. He gave Tharn air as he took it away.

Tharn gave just as good as he got. He urged his tongue past Type's lips and took them one step further.

Type always felt like he was floating when Tharn kissed him. But not this time, this time he felt grounded, anchored. His hands couldn't get enough of Tharn. He wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders and pulled their bodies together. His hands buried themselves in Tharn's hair and pulled.

Tharn moaned in surprise and arousal when he felt Type take such control, he kept his hands squeezing and releasing Type's waist and thighs. He moved them up under his own jacket that Type still wore and scratched up and down the smooth skin of his back.

Tharn knew Type loved it when he scratched his back. Left marks, initiated the passion. In that spirit, Tharn kissed Type hard and moved down from his lips, to his jawline, to his neck and marked him good just below his ear, Type's sensitive spot.

Type took this as a chance to breathe. His grip on Tharn loosened. He couldn't hold it anymore, Tharn's mouth taking little bites into skin, his tongue soothing the bites over. The way his hands splayed across his back, it was all perfect. He didn't have it within himself to take control anymore. Instead he let himself go, he kept himself be carried by Tharn.

Tharn instantly noticed the change and he himself slowed down. He kissed Type's neck gently one last time before moving back up. Their lips met again, but only once more. Tharn, still holding Type close, looked back at his new fiance. All that stared back at him was love.

Tharn decided he wanted to do that again, but better this time.

His hands moved up to support Type's head. He held him for a moment before sinking in again and slowly taking Type apart all over.

Type sighed in relief. What a reprieve it was to be held in such a way. Kissed like he was truly loved and appreciated. Like he was all Tharn's.

Type separated them much too quickly. He rested his head in the crook of Tharn's shoulder and took a deep breath of Tharn.

Tharn smiled and hugged Type gently. He would always hold Type this way.

For a long moment there was only the sound of the rain tapping against the glass chamber around them. The storm had settled some, it seemed.

"Hey," Tharn softly addressed, caressing Type, running his hand through his hair very gingerly. "Are you ready to leave now?"

Type blinked up at him straightening himself. "What?"

Tharn chuckled low and deep, he lowered his arms around Type's ass and picked them both up as he stood.

"Ai'Tharn!" Type held on tight. "Put me down!"

Tharn hummed thoughtfully. "No you're right. I shouldn't be holding you this way." He set Type down for a brief moment.

Just when Type was about to hit him for doing that, Tharn swept him back up again. Hooking one arm under Type's legs and one arm under his shoulders.

Type with no other choice but to die or hold on, instantly brought his hands around Tharn's shoulders.

"Ai'shit Tharn!" Type shouted. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Tharn smiled. "That's much better. This is how a husband should hold his wife."

Type hit his chest. "Asshole."

Tharn chuckled again and walked them out making sure to collect Type's shirt as he left.

The rain had lightened up substantially since they last ran around in it. It was back to sprinkling. Heavy sprinkling, sure, but not the down pour it used to be.

"Oh wow." Tharn said, unsurprised. "Would you look at that."

Type followed his eyes across the parking lot. "What the-- your car!" Type glared up at Tharn. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Tharn did his best to frown as he shrugged. "I don't know."

"Tharn you son of a bitch!" Tharn was laughing quietly. "You had me believe the car was actually stolen!" He hit Tharn's chest again. "I'm going to kill you."

Tharn pouted. "But then you would be without a husband. Who will take care of you, if I'm not here?"

"Asshole I'm not a helpless baby!" Type glared. "I can take care of myself."

"No." Tharn shook his head. "Only let me take care of you. You promised."

"What? When did I ever promise you that?" Type asked.

"Look at your hand." Tharn answered. "That ring is the promise."

Type frowned but didn't argue. "How did you do this anyway?"

Tharn set his wife down to open the passenger door for him. He waited till Type got in before he grinned, "that's a secret."

When Tharn got in the drivers seat, Type was looking at his ring. The look he gave Tharn was so open and happy, just in his eyes, he tried to hold back his smile. Tharn smiled too and gave him a kiss before settling in the seat.

As he drove them home his ringed hand held Type's. He smiled to himself as he knew it would be holding his hand for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Thank you for reading! The tenth and final chapter will be posted soon
> 
> <3
> 
> Thank you for all your support


	10. Morning Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who followed me on this journey. I love and appreciate all your support. <3

Type stretched his muscles out in the comfort of their bed. Tharn was still holding him, but Tharn always held him in the mornings, so he's learned how to stretch with him.

Dear all that is good and holy, stretching out felt  _ amazing _ especially after the night he and Tharn had. He recalled the earlier thoughts he'd had yesterday about Tharn's god-like stamina when it came to sex. Boy he had been put to the test last night, he was sore all over. But pleasantly so. The soreness felt oddly good.

He stretched out a second time and collapsed across Tharn's strong chest. His hard muscles being a terrible pillow choice for his neck, but he was fine with it for now.

Tharn's arms encircled Type as he rolled himself over onto his chest and he pulled him in impossibly closer. Type looked up at him.

With his eyes still closed, Tharn asked. "So you're awake?"

Type snorted. "Are you?"

Tharn yawned as he nodded and also stretched himself out. He released his good long stretch with an appreciative groan, relaxing deeply into the bed. He whined when Type was further away from him than before and pulled him in again so that Type was resting half of his body on top of Tharn as his head was buried into his neck. Type was also fine with this. The blanket was tangled with their legs and came up to Type's lower back at the most so he wasn't too hot.

Tharn's eyes blinked open and looked down at Type. He smiled at the sight he saw. "You're so beautiful."

Type scoffed. "I look like shit, don't lie to me."

"You look like," Tharn chuckled, "like what happened last night wasn't a dream."

Type hit him. "Asshole. You almost broke me. Fuck you and your obsession with sex."

"I'm not obsessed with sex." Tharn protested. When Type was about to argue, he kissed him silent very quickly. He recalled Type's 'no kissing before brushing' rule with a smile. "I'm obsessed with  _ you." _ Tharn amended. "It's not my fault you're so…" he stroked Type's hair as he appreciated his body with his eyes. "Sexy."

Type rolled his eyes. "Shut up. You talk too much."

Tharn laughed. "Okay."

Type was about to let that be the end of it but a question resurfaced in his mind. "Oh yeah. Tharn, how did you do that last night?"

Tharn smirked. "I can't tell you  _ all  _ my tricks. But you liked it that much, huh?"

"Pervert Tharn!" Type hit him again. "I meant with the car!"

"Oh." Tharn smiled. "Yeah. Well," Tharn took a breath, he knew Type would be asking for his explanation anyhow, and he was going to marry this man, he didn't want any secrets between them. "I had this proposal planned with P'Thorn." He admitted. "He drove his car to the mall, parked it far away where we couldn't see it through the rain, then with my spare keys, he took my car to our parents place. Then while you were looking at the garden I stepped back and texted him to bring it back. So he drove it back, went back to his own car and left while I was proposing to you."

"Mm." Type hummed. "Seems pretty elaborate."

Tharn nodded with a secret smile. "Yeah, it kinda was." But Type still had no idea exactly just how much was planned. And Tharn was going to tell him everything one day. But for now that would satisfy Type enough and he wanted to hold his soon to be official wife a little longer with no interruptions.

Which is exactly what they went back to. Only now, both of them were waking up nicely, content to stay silent in each other's arms.

After a quiet minute where nothing but their breaths populated the noise of the room, Type, remaining where he was called softly, "Tharn?"

"Mm?" Tharn pressed a kiss to his hair.

Type wanted to see Tharn's face as he said this so he looked up. Tharn kept his arms around Type's waist.

"I want to live in a home." Type said earnestly.

"What?" Tharn listened intently.

"Not right away." Type rushed to say. "We can continue living here for however long we need to, I don't care. But," Type couldn't bring himself to look at Tharn as he said, "after we're married," he could feel himself blushing, his heart soared as he said those words.  _ Married.  _ They were getting  _ married _ . Type always knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with Tharn, but this just made it so much more real. "Sometime in that future, I want to live with you in a house." He looked back up at Tharn. "Not an apartment or another condo. I want us to live in a real home together."

Tharn huffed as he drew Type in for a hug. "Sometimes you say the most amazing things." He released Type with a nod. "Okay Type, one day we will live together in a house." He promised.

Type pointed at him accusedly. "You've said it."

"I mean it." Tharn smiled. He kissed Type's forehead. "Whatever you want, I will provide for you."

Type hummed in satisfaction. "Then will you get us breakfast? I'm starving."

Tharn pulled Type down with him again and squeezed tightly. "Not yet, let me hold you more."

"Ai'shit Tharn!" Type strained. "I can't breathe!"

But he could breathe. He always could breathe when he was with Tharn. Because Tharn gave him air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The idea for this fic actually came to me in a dream. The very scene i remember was this chapter. Specifically when Type asked Tharn for a home to live in with him.
> 
> Im so happy that i was inspired enough to write this fic and thank you, thank you, to all of those who've made it this far.
> 
> See you in the next one! <3


End file.
